


The Curse of SEAL Team 10

by NeoCortex



Series: Danny's Little Secret [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCortex/pseuds/NeoCortex
Summary: Danny's old team falls under attack.





	1. New People

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is a will be part of the 'Danny's Little Secret' Verse.  
> I'm going to add to the other story soon, but I started this one night at work and used two of my emails to write it back and forth for each chapter.  
> This was unbeta'd and all mistakes are mine.  
> I own nothing other than the story line idea.
> 
> Yes I am also well aware that there aren't THAT many SEAL teams. I am Navy bound myself and do know my shiz.  
> But that's also part of the point of this story. SEAL Team 10 is a Myth. Or is it?

          Steve was standing there watching as Danny talked animatedly with this stranger. Something about the way he laughed so freely agitated him. And he didn't like that it agitated him. As a matter of fact, it greatly annoyed him that watching Danny be so open and free with someone other than himself caused what amounted to a lesser form of jealousy in him...

Okay, so it probably wasn't a 'lesser form'... But lying to himself was okay. For now.

After several minutes of him glaring- as even he knew there was no other word for what he was doing now- at the pair Chin stepped up to his side and cleared his throat while handing over a file, "Glaring at them won't do you any good."

"Hmm..." Steve forced himself to take the file handed him and begin leafing through it. 

"So why exactly did you have me pull this guy’s file?"

"Because I want to know about Danny's team."

"We're his team Boss."

Steve chuckled and shook his head, "We're not his SEAL team. We're his family. Little bit of a difference. Not much of one, but a difference all the same."

          Over where Danny was talking with one of his SEAL buddies the man in question kept noticing the way that Danny kept looking or glancing in the direction of the other Navy man.

His name was Bristol “Bruiser” Anderson and he very much liked Danny Williams.

Even if he did know he didn't stand a chance.

He was pretty much the same as Danny. Blonde hair, Jersey, five seven.

But Danny liked 'em taller than him and dark.

And just like Danny's ex-wife, the other SEAL fit that exactly. Not to mention he was gorgeous. Like GQ gorgeous.

And it rankled Bruiser to know that he could see why Danny liked the guy...

"You should come back to active duty, Dan."

"I like the reserves. It lets me see my kids."

"Kids? As in more than Gracey?"

Danny snorted a little and nodded, "Yeah. Rachel and I were gonna try again and there was a whole ordeal and we got Charlie out of it."

"Wow. Congrats. You and Rachel still together?" He watched as Danny looked over at GQ again and he found himself wanting to shoot the other SEAL.

"Nah. She and I are much better as friends. And besides she and Stan are good for each other. She and I argued way too much..."

"But you two were perfect for each other."

Danny snorted and shook his head, "We really weren't. Sure what everyone saw was that perfection we needed to be seen. But behind closed doors we always argued. And mostly it was about my jobs..."

"She didn't like being the Mistress?"

"Among other things..."

"So what about SEAL Boy?"

Danny raised an eyebrow and looked at Bruiser, "Really? Pot or Kettle?"

Bruiser smirked and shrugged a shoulder, "Well, I mean... Some of us don't exude SEALs the same way he does..."

Again Danny gave Bruiser that same incredulous look as he stood there with his arms folded over his chest, his shoulders pulled back to open his chest up, and his feet planted firmly at shoulder width apart.

Exactly how Steve was currently standing across the room where he was talking with Kono and Chin.

Shaking his head he snorted, "Again I ask, Pot or Kettle?"

Bruiser blinked and looked over at Steven and then down at himself before sighing and shaking his head, "Fine. Did you know that he likes you?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Seriously! I see it in everything that he does or says when you're around, Dan." He watched as Danny shook his head and sighed again, "I'm not kidding, Dan. That man is in love with you."

"Are you just saying this because you're jealous and you know that you and I will never happen?"

The tone of Danny's voice caused Bruiser to take a step back and frown, his stance shifting so that he looked to be curling in on himself, "Dan.. I... I'm sorry..."

"Just stop, Bruiser. You're one of my friends and I don't want to lose that. We're a team. But you know why I don't want to date you."

"Because I'm not your type."

"That has nothing to do with it, Bruiser. And you damn well know that. Steven is my best friend. I get you don't like how he and I are together. But we're close. My team here is family. Steve is Gracey's uncle and Charlie's Godfather and he's in my life whether you want him to be or not. So drop it..."

"No. You're right. I'm sorry..."

          Across the room Lou walks up to Steve and the cousins, "We got a call. HPD found a body. Might wanna warn Danny... It's a member of his old team."

"Old team?"

"Yeah. Team 10..."

"Fuck..." Lou then handed Steve another file that had been faxed over and he glanced at it.

"Damn... Alright, we'll meet you there..." With that he walked over to where Danny was and dreaded what he was about to do...


	2. Ill Tidings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't look good so far...

          At the scene Steve and Danny stood behind the M.E. and waited as she finished looking the body over, "Anything you can tell us right now?" Steve asked patiently as Danny stood beside him fuming.

"Well preliminary looks show C.o.D. to be these two gunshot wounds to the rear of the skull." She turned to look back at the pair, "But as usual, I'll know more once we're back at the lab."

Steve nodded and from the corner of his eye he could see Danny glaring at the body.

The M.E. stood up now and turned to look at his partner, "I understand that you knew the deceased?" when he looked at her sharply and gave a curt nod she frowned, "I'm sorry Detective. I'll make this a priority and make sure you get the information first."

 Danny surprised them both when he shook his head and spoke, "No. Steve gets it first. I won't be in the right state of mind. Tab was like a sister to me. This is already a witch hunt for me."

She blinked at him but nodded none the less, "I understand. I'll call you both when I know more."

As they three of them parted Steve turned to Danny now, "Hey, do you need to step away from the investigation?"

"If this is turning out to be what I think it is, I might. Bruiser said that the only reason they came in to town was to tell Ryker's family that he'd been killed in combat. Ryker was from here so I thought nothing of it. But now Tabytha turns up dead two days later? She was in the reserves and stationed here with her husband. That's two members of Team 10 dead already. Christian and Toby are both stationed here too. Both in the reserves now. Ryker was two weeks out from switching to the reserves."

"Do you think someone is after your old team?"

"Steve I know they are. We joke about the Curse of SEAL Team 10, but each reincarnation of the team has been killed in one way or another."

"Then we need to warn the others."

Danny frowned and nodded, "Alright, but I need to do it. And I need to be there when you tell Richard about Tab..."

"You got it, Buddy. What about Bruiser?"

"This has nothing to do with him. Leave him out of it." Steve nodded as they both now made their way to the Camaro, Danny climbing into the passenger seat with a deep frown on his face as he pulled his phone from his pocket and began dialing a phone number.

          By the time Danny had made several phone calls they had reached the house of their victim.

Two cars were in the driveway and the frown that was already creasing Danny's brow, deepened more.

"I'm guessing one is hers?"

The blonde man shook his head at the question. "No, the Mercedes is Rich's. But the Ford is a rental. The rental Bruiser was driving..."

"Maybe he overheard us when I was talking to you at the station and decided to come tell Richard or at least be here as moral support?"

"Maybe... But I doubt it. He left when you said you needed to talk to me. Said that he had an errand to run..."

"Okay, well maybe he knows Richard or Tabytha?"

"He did..."

Steve noticed the way that Danny sounded unsure and looked at the other car suspiciously.

Now normally it would be Steve that was suspicious of Danny's friend. But from the way things were going it looked like it was Danny's turn...

That didn't bode well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all see any spelling or grammar errors please point them out. I'm


	3. Smiles and Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hurts to see them smile when you know the pain you're about to bring them...

          The leaders of 5-O were greeted at the door by a smiling Asian man. His eyes were filled with laughter and his smile was so bright that it physically pained Steve when he realized that smile was going to vanish soon enough.

The pair were lead into the kitchen with the man known as Richard telling Danny how Tabytha had just talked about having him over for dinner this week.

Once they stepped into the kitchen Danny and Steve immediately saw Bruiser sitting at the table with a beer in hand. "Oh, hey guys. Didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah, our case kind of steered us this way..." Danny's reply was vague at best and Steve decided to let him lead this part for now. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, before she transferred to the Reserves, Tabby's team helped us with an OP and we sort of bonded. I was just telling Rich about how she nearly blew me up while trying to save me."

Danny hummed through a tight smile, "Fun times."

"I'll drink to that." And so the other blonde man did.

"Danny, you said that your case steered you this way. Did you need Tab's help with something?"

Here was where Danny's face fell and he looked to Steve with a broken heart in his eyes.

Steve stepped up and placed a hand on Danny's shoulder as he cleared his throat, "Richard, I'm sorry to have to tell you this. HPD found Tabytha's body on Haleiwa about an hour ago... We don't have much at the moment, but we know that the coroner puts Time of Death at around 10:45 this morning."

The pair watched as the man seemed to crumple in on himself and Bruiser was at his side in an instant. He put a hand on Richard's shoulder and it seemed to keep him from falling over as it appeared he had wanted to do.

"I don't understand... who...?"

"We don't know yet. We're investigating it now. The rest of our team is on it. Danny thought we should tell you right away."

When Richard nodded Danny finally forced himself to speak, "Rich... I gotta ask, when was the last time you saw Tab?"

Richard let out a broken sob, "This morning. She was talking about having the rest of the week off when she clocked out at noon. And even how she planned to call you to have you and the kids over for dinner."

Richard's face seemed to turn ashen just then, "Malaya..."

Here Danny couldn't seem to stop himself as he stepped forward and pulled Richard into a hug.

"Malaya is their daughter..." Bruiser softly explained as Steve had a slight look of confusion on his face now, "She's about Gracey's age."

It was about here that Steve made a connection, "The girl that Grace had over at my place last week. I didn't know she was their daughter..."

Steve missed the very angry scowl he was getting from Bruiser when he turned away from the group to make a quick phone call.

"Hey Lou, yeah I need you to do me a favor. I'm supposed to pick Grace and one of her friends up from school today and take them to cheer practice. Could you pick them up for me? I'm at her friend's parents' house. Her name is Malaya, she goes by Mal. She needs to come home right away... Thank's Lou. I'll text you the address."

          Half an hour later and Lou was pulling up to the house in his big SUV. Steve met the girls as they climbed out of the back.

"Uncle Steve?" Grace looked up at him with concern in her eyes, "Why did Uncle Lou pick us up? Is something wrong?"

"Gracey, just hang on and I'll answer your question as soon as I can.” Turning to the girl’s friend he spoke softly, “Mal, you need to go inside. Now."

The other girl looked at Steve with a raised brow but nodded all the same as she made her way to the front door.

"Uncle Steve?" Grace asked again and the older man looked at her sadly, "Mal's mom was killed..." He watched as his niece's eyes filled with tears and a hand came up to her mouth.

He pulled her into a hug and held her tightly as she cried into his chest.

Now that he knew how close Tabytha and Danny had been he had a feeling Grace would react like this.

          Inside Malaya made her way to the kitchen where she was greeted by three men.

"Uncle Danny. Mr. B. What are you guys doing here?"

"Bruiser, can you give us a minute?" Danny asked the other SEAL when Richard looked up when his daughter came in the kitchen.

"Sure thing Dan. I'll be outside."

          Back outside Steve had his arms wrapped around Grace while she clung to him and calmed down slowly.

As he held the girl Lou gave Steve a brief and vague update. "When Danny texted us earlier we were able to get to the other two. Chin and Kono found Christian and got him to a safe house. I tried to get Toby to come with me, but he wouldn't. Man's a cop, so I couldn't blame him. But he will come to the station after his shift."

Steve nodded and was about to say something in reply when footsteps behind him made him turn, arms still around Grace.

"Danny and Rich are talking to Malaya now. They asked me to step out."

"Mr. B...I didn't know you were in town." Grace sniffed from where she was still now pressed to Steve's side.

"Yeah, I came into town to see an old friend and heard your dad was in town too so I figured I'd say hi."

Grace nodded now, "It's good to see you."

"You too, Gracey."

 Steve took note of the way she stiffened when he called her that.

"Last time I saw you, you were barely taller than your daddy's hip."

"Time does that to ya."

Grace turned back to Steve now and looked up at him with a frown on her lips, "Uncle Steve, can Uncle Lou take me home?"

He cupped both of her cheeks in the palms of his hands and looked her in the eyes. She wanted out of here and he could see it. "Sure, kiddo."

"Please tell Mal that I'll come back over if she needs me to."

"I will. And I'll personally bring you over if she does. Do you want Lou to take you to your mom's, mine, or Danno's?"

Grace thought about it for a minute, "Mom's for now. But please don't let Danno be alone tonight?"

"I won't, kiddo. Promise." He then  bundled her into Lou's SUV with the request to take her to Rachel's. Neither of them saw the way Bruiser glared at Steve, but the bigger man sure felt it...


	4. Scrapes and Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend gets hurt and Danny gets suspicious.

          Danny was glaring down at his phone when Kono's face popped up on the screen.

Answering it he managed to keep the scowl out of his voice, "What's up Kono?"

"Hey Boss, we got a call. You need to head back to the office. Chin's on the phone with Steve now."

"What happened?" He was pushing himself off the couch and grabbing his badge and keys up as a feeling of dread settled in his gut.

"Looks like your buddy Toby was on the way here to the office when he got into an accident."

"What? Is he alright?"

"It looks like he was run off the road, but Lou's with him and he's apparently just a little banged up. But I think you should get here now."

"I'm already on the way." So saying he tossed his phone in the passenger seat- having gotten into his car by the time he'd asked if Toby was alright, and gunned it out of his driveway, heading for the office at Steve like speeds.

          At the Palace Danny ran up the stairs- not bothering to wait for the elevator and headed for the offices of Five-O. Once inside he saw Toby sitting against the computer table with the team surrounding him.

"Vis!"

"I'm fine Shot. Just a little banged up is all."

"What happened?" Danny came to a stop beside his former team member as the other stood up now and returned the hug Danny quickly leaned in for.

"I was on the phone with Detective Grover when I was run off the road by some lunatic."

"Did you get a look at the car?"

"Truck. Plates were Lima, Oscar, Delta, Niner, Niner, Five."

As Toby was saying the plate numbers Kono was running them into the system and a few minutes later they had a result.

"Apparently the truck's a rental. Registered with the rental agency at the airport; Hurtz."

"Is there any way we can get the information on the person that rented the truck?"

Kono tapped away at the holo keyeboard for another few minutes before shaking her head, "Not from here. We might have to go there and get the info."

"Do it. Take Chin with you, Lou get Toby to my house,-" Danny cut the other SEAL off as he started to object, "-this isn't up for debate, you were deliberately run off the road. And you are staying in at mine until we have this taken care of and you don’t leave it." 

           When that was all squared away Steve and Danny went back to the scene of the wreck where HPD was still cleaning up the area.

"What have you got for us, Duke?" Steve practically stalked from where they parked up to the captain with Danny right on his heels.

"From what we can tell there's only one set of skid marks here. And from the length and width of them, they were made by Detective Vestos' Celica."

"So nothing that would indicate a larger vehicle or that the person even tried to slow down or stop."

"Nothing at all, Commander."

Danny swore in what sounded to Steve like Russian before he turned to the bigger man, "So this was definitely deliberate."

"Why do I get the feeling you know something?"

"Because I might. But I can't be sure, yet." He looked at Duke now, "If you find anything else, let us know, Duke."

"Will do, Detective."

With that Danny and Steve headed back for the Camaro. Once they were driving away from the crash site Steve finally asked, "What's going on in your head, Danny?"

"I'll tell you when we talk to Kono and Chin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you may have noticed that Danny was glaring at his phone.  
> Well there are texts between him and Steve that aren't in this story.  
> I do have those though and they will be posted in their own fic. There will be several sets that go with this fic so they'll each have a chapter per conversation.


	5. The Secret of SEAL Team 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clearance goes up, secrets come out.

         Danny sat there staring at his cell phone when once again Kono interrupted with a knock on his office door, "Hey, so the office wasn't able to get us the information right away, but they just sent it to me. You might want to come look at this."

Danny grinned one last time at his phone before sliding it into his pocket before standing up and making his way into the main of the office, Steve not too far behind him.

"Whadya got for us, Kono?" Steve came to a stop just behind Danny- much closer than normal and Danny felt the warmth radiating off of the other and it sent a shiver down his spine.

A shiver that apparently Steve noticed for he placed his hand discreetly on the small of the other's back.

"So the person who rented the truck with those plates? Turns out his name is Bristol Anderson..."

As soon as the name was out of Kono's mouth the team went silent and everyone turned to look at Danny.

Folding his arms over his chest the blonde just stared at the screen as the name and picture of his team member sat there.

"Why don't you seem surprised?" Lou spoke up from where he was standing on the other side of Kono.

"Because I'm not."

"Care to share with the rest of the class?" Danny sighed now and placed both hands on the edge of the computer table, leaning over them a bit.

At this point Steve's hand had moved now to his shoulder and the comforting weight was helpful. "I got a bit suspicious when Bruiser showed up at the office the first day he was here. He hates it here. He hated when we were stationed here. He hates these islands more than I did when I followed Rachel and Grace here. But when he told me about Ryker I let it go. Didn't think a thing of it. But then he showed up at Tab's and seeing his truck in the driveway didn't sit right with me."

Steve's hand tightened a little on his shoulder as he continued on, "Tab would tell me everything, so the mission that Bruiser mentioned I knew about. Not the specifics of course, but I knew about it. He said he and Tab bonded. She told me otherwise. Tabytha never liked Bruiser. Matter of fact, she was only ever civil with him. And when she nearly blew him up while "trying to save him" she was honestly actively trying. But that doesn't leave this room."

When they all agreed to that he sighed again, "You all know that I was on a Team called SEAL Team 10. But what you don’t know is that by all accounts they really didn’t exist. They were a Myth to the Navy. But they were very real."

At this point Danny let out a sigh and pushed away from the tech table before turning to look at Steve, "What exactly do you know about Team 10?"

Shaking his head Steve answered, "Nothing. Just what was in your file and only that they were an elite team that disappeared without much of a trace."

Danny nodded then turned to look at the rest of the team before pulling out his phone, "I have to make a phone call. I'll finish telling you everything as soon as I do." With that Danny walked into his office and shut himself in there, pressing his phone to his ear.

          Half an hour after locking himself in his office, Danny stepped out just as a woman wearing Navy camo walked in.

"Commander Williams? I have a file for you?"

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Did you also bring the gag order?"

"I did, Sir." She held up a second file and handed both over. "However with the gag order is also a clearance level option. So the other parties don't have to worry about nondisclosure as well."

Danny raised an eyebrow and smirks a bit, "Tell Gunny I said thanks and that's much more appreciated."

"Will do, Sir. The Courier will be here in thirty to pick up the paperwork." Snapping him a salute she then left the group behind.

"Alright, so before I can tell you guys anymore I need you to sign this."

He dropped one of the two files on the tech table just as Jerry walked in the room with his phone in hand, "Hey Danny, you wanna tell me why Gunnery Sargent Marks just called me to raise my clearance level?"

Everyone looked from Danny to Jerry and back again before Danny looked at them all with a shrug, "He's been helpful to my C.O."

He then answered Jerry, "Because you all get to know about my original Team and what we did..."

Jerry's eyes went wide now as he stepped up to the tech table, "You mean Seal Team 10?"

"Yes Jerry. You even get to learn some details about the Curse."

The blonde man snorted as Jerry fist pumped the air and exclaimed, "Best day ever!"


	6. They had a certain... Skill set...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real Secret of SEAL Team 10 comes out...

          As soon as everyone had signed the clearance level paperwork Danny took it all, signed it himself, and returned it all to the file folder. Tucking it under his arm he then folded his arms over his chest in a very Steve like fashion while taking a step to where he could see the entire team.

Looking at them all he frowned for a moment before taking a deep breath and starting up. "So what you have to know about SEAL Team 10 is that from their very first conception they were only a theoretical team. They were a Beta run of some highly elite people. The team was started because SECDEF and the current CNO at the time wanted to have these kinds of people on all the teams. But first they needed to see how these people operated under the situations being thrown at them."

Danny paused here for a moment before taking another deep breath and continuing on.

"These people were found out as they took their ASVAB. There are a line of question on the test that when you're taking them you really don't think about them when you answer them but when the tests are graded and the results are given to your recruiters if you answered them a certain way then your results are tagged. If your training takes you to BUDS you're automatically set up for this team."

"So you're saying that you got tagged because of your answers?" This from Lou.

"Yes."

He unfolded his arms now and took the file in hand for something to do, "Now to be sure, not everyone who is tagged goes on to SEALs, but each one is still kept track of. But the original team, SEAL Team 10, they were some of the first of their kind in the NAVY. And when people found out about them, for sure not everyone was happy. Not many liked the team because many thought they couldn't be trusted to protect and serve in the same capacity. It was also believed that they thought themselves superior to the rest of the Navy personnel."

It was at this point that a second Naval person in uniform walked in. "Commander, I'm here to deliver a package for you."

Danny raised an eyebrow as he took a clipboard and signed it before taking said package. "I'm also here to pick up a secured file?"

Danny then nodded and held up the file he'd been holding then asked, "Did anyone say where this came from?"

"No Sir, it was just on Sarge's desk with a note for you."

Danny nodded here and gave a half ass salute, "Thanks Dib."

When the other guy had left the office Danny set the package on the tech table before going back to the group before him, "Where was I?"

"SEAL Team 10 was superior?" Jerry supplied from where he was leaning against the tech table.

"Right. The only way they were even remotely superior was in their certain skill sets."

"Which were what, exactly?" This was from Chin who had been pretty quiet all night up until this point.

Danny looked directly at him now and sighed heavily before stating, "They had powers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps I should have tagged this as a MAgic!AU...


	7. The 'eyes' have it...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations and eyes...

          "I knew it!" Jerry exclaimed excitedly and Lou stepped back from him to avoid getting hit as Jerry fist pumped the air again.

"You mean, like... Magic?" Kono cocked her head to the side as she asked this.

"Yeah, Kono, I mean like Magic." Danny knew they'd all been staring at him, but now he could really feel Steve watching him... And he had a bad feeling now... After everything they'd talked about already? He was about to lose the man...

"What kinds of powers did these people have?" Of course Jerry wanted to know.

"Well the first team was nothing but elementals."

"Like you..." Kono spoke now and looked at Chin who nodded in turn.

This got a lot of looks from the whole team now- minus Danny.

"Wait, you have powers?" Steve sounded confused.

"Yeah, I'm a water elemental. But I don't use them..." Clearly there was a story there and Danny felt like he could relate. So he left it. And amazingly so did Steve.

"After almost a year of this team being on deployment, there was an accident."

Steve chimed in here, "The helicopter they were in caught fire and went down."

Danny nodded and continued, "And all that was found of them was the charred remains of the chopper. It was thought that the fire elemental on the team set the fire either accidentally or on purpose. No one was ever sure. But when the next four reincarnations on the team all died in horrific accidents, everyone assumed anyone joining that team was cursed. Hence the Curse of SEAL Team 10."

It was Lou's turn now, "So what are you?"

Danny sighed again- he was doing that a lot lately, "I'm a TelEmental."

At all of their looks of confusion he snorted a bit, "I have Telekinetic and Telepathic abilities as well as Elemental capabilities."

"How?"

"Genetics. My mom is a TelEmental with Telekinetic and Elemental abilities, while my father is a Split Elemental."

Jerry seemed excited by this now, "What Elements can you manipulate?"

"Fire, Water, and Earth."

"How come you never told us?" There it was. From Steve.

"Because the Daith piercing I have in my left ear prevents me from being able to use them at all."

"You have a Daith piercing?" Kono sounded surprised now.

His powers don't surprise her, but his piercing does.

He then turned his head for them to see and he flicked a crystal clear horseshoe out so that the light hit it enough.

Chin now asked, "Why do you wear a suppressor? You know that if you ever take that out your powers will just come back and they'll be harder to control."

Danny looked at him now and cocked his head a bit, "I was the strongest on the team. I needed a suppressor in the first place because being around me was painful for the rest of the team. When the team was disbanded I got this one," He motioned to his ear now, "And I've been wearing it ever since."

"So you needed a suppressor to control the level of your power?"

"Yes. I didn't know how to control the broadcast. Now this just lets me forget about it. Sure if I took it out, I could control it now. But I haven't used my powers in years so I just leave it in."

"How long?"

Danny looked at Steve now as the bigger man looked like he'd been told his mother had died all over again, "12 years. I left active duty 2 years prior to coming to Hawaii. I've been here for 7 now, and I was on SEAL Team 2 for three before joining the reserves. So I left Team 10 and had the suppressor put in before joining Team 2."

Kono piped up now, "That had to be hard."

"It was disorienting like you wouldn't believe. My balance was off for days, and my head was full of static. I couldn't access my powers. It was like a part of me was gone. I didn't know what to do. But I knew I had to leave the suppressor in. Because I knew that some people in the Navy were still prejudice of the Team. We were disbanded because someone tried to kill us all in one shot one day. We were heading through a routine checkpoint when the truck was bombed. If it weren't for Vis we'd all have died."

"Vis?" Jerry asked now.

"Vision. Toby. He's a Shield."

Danny saw the way that the cousins looked at the nickname, "Vision was also my spotter. They called me Deadshot. I was the team sniper."

"So he protected the team from the bomb?"

"Yeah. I felt it coming and he threw up the Shield. He wasn't able to protect everyone in the area, but he did save most of them. Civilians included."

"So you had that call sign before joining the Suicide Squad?" Steve sounded less like he wanted to cry. But he was still looking at Danny liked he'd betrayed him.

And Danny guessed in a way, he kind of had...

"The Suicide Squad?" Jerry raised an eyebrow here and Danny chuckled a bit.

"You mean to tell me you don't know the nickname of SEAL Team 2?"

"Why are you guys called that?"

"Because SEAL Team 2 takes the impossible missions. The ones that no-one should come back alive from." Everyone looked at Steve right then as he answered them, "And now I know how you all did it."

Danny sighed and shook his head, "I've got a suppressor in my ear. I couldn't be the cause of that. And the team had that nickname long before I joined them." He had a bad feeling about the future of his relationship with Steve now...

"So what does all this have to do with your buddy Bruiser?" Thank you, Lou.

Danny sighed again and leaned against the table, looking down at the package he still had yet to open, "I'm pretty sure it's Bruiser after the team... He knew I came from the team, but as I never showed signs of powers when I was ever around him, he thought I was just their normal liaison on the team- each SEAL Team 10 had a normal human as buffer on the team. He thought ours was me. Even when we were in BUDS he knew nothing of my powers. Every single time we came across another Team with a former 10 member on it he was always rude to them. His dislike of the team was obvious and he never hid it. He even once asked me how I could work with trash like them. I never answered him... Made him think I was keeping my mouth shut because I didn't want to get a court martial."

"When in reality you were the trash he hated so much..." Steve sounded both offended and sympathetic.

But on which part Danny didn't know. And part of him didn't want to know. So he just sighed- yet again- and nodded.

"So what do we do?"

Steve stepped up beside Danny now, arms still crossed as he spoke to the team, "We take care of it. We make sure he can't get to the rest of the team and we take him down. We need to make sure we have definitive proof-" 

At this point Danny figured he was done now so he grabbed his package and made his way to his office.

As he did he pulled his pocket knife out and opened his package.

What he found inside had him freezing where he stood.

Behind him Kono's voice sounded as she seemed to notice the sudden change in her second boss, "Danny? Everything okay?"

When he didn't answer or move Steve turned around and walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Danny?" He then took in a sharp breath as his eyes landed on exactly what caused Danny to pause.

"Chin, call Noelani, let her know she's gonna have two bodies soon..."

"What?"

"Danny's package. It's two sets of eyes..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know the title was a horrible pun...  
> I just couldn't help it. xD


	8. Access and Phone Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny gives Noelani a code and gets a surprising phone call.

          Danny and Steve stood side by side, arms folded, and backs ramrod straight as Noelani told them what she could from the two sets of eyes in front of her, "I can't be certain until I have the bodies, but I'm pretty sure these were removed from the victims perimortem."

Danny hissed in anger now as Steve asked, "They were alive?"

Noelani looked grim as she nodded, "Unfortunately. I'm sorry Danny."

"Is there any way you can tell who they are?"

"I’ll run DNA analysis and put it through every known identifier that I have access to."

Danny pulled out a pen and walked over to her desk, writing something down he tore a sticky note off her pad and walked over to her, "Use the Navy too. This is my access code. If anyone has a problem you can tell them to call me."

As he was about to leave the room Danny's phone went off with a shrill noise. Pulling it off his clip he noticed the number and raised an eyebrow. Answering it he pressed it to his ear. The voice on the other end caused him to spin around and stare at Steve, "Toby? Where are you?"

_"I'm at yours, like you told me to be. Haven't left. I was calling to ask a question. But apparently you seem surprised to hear from me. What's going on?"_

Danny’s eyes went wide as apparently a thought occurred to him, "What color are Masters' eyes?"

_"Green. Same as mine. That's part of why I liked him. Why?"_

At that answer Danny swore and asked another, "Was he in town this week?"

_"Yeah. He came to see me and then to see his sister over at HU. Danny what is going on?"_

"I'm sorry Vis... I'm gonna send Chin and Kon to get you... I can't tell you over the phone..."

Hanging up he sent a text to the cousins and looked at Steve and Noelani now, "So I think I can now tell you who the green eyes belong to. Michael Masters. He was our normal human member. He and Toby hooked up after the team disbanded... I originally thought the green eyes were Toby's. But I forgot that Mick's eyes were green too..."

"So who does that make the brown pair?"

"Christian most likely..."

"But how, he was in the safe house, with cops watching him?"

Danny shook his head and frowned, "I don't know maybe they got distracted or something? But we need to head there now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it has come to my attention that it is very hard to type with a full grown cat laying across your arm...  
> I hope he's happy with himself...
> 
> Also, last chapter post for the night. The next ones will be up as soon as I write them.


	9. Unexpected Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny gets some unexpected news while Steve gets some unpleasant news.

            Arrival at the safe house found the whole team greeted by a scene of chaos.

“Commander, Detective, we were just about to call you.” Duke was standing with his back to a burning house while HFD was busy putting it out. “We got a call from the team on duty as soon as the house blew up.”

“Blew up?!” Danny’s voice cracked.

“Yes, they said they looked away for one second and the explosion was the next they heard.”

“I want to speak with them. Duke, as soon as they can get CSI in there I want Eric’s team in there and I want to know everything.” Duke nodded and then pointed Danny in the direction of the surveillance team that had been in charge of watching the house.

            Six hours later saw Danny standing at Eric’s lab station with the younger man staring at his computer with a look of consternation on his face.

“Uncle D, the team covered that whole place. There was nothing there. No incendiary device. No sign of any sort of inside bombing. The only thing we found was the body…”

“If there was no bombing inside, how did the house explode Eric!”

“We had the secondary team go in. They still found nothing inside… but outside there was evidence of scorch marks…”

“What are you getting at Eric?”

“Uncle D, what kind of power did your buddy have?”

“He was a Darkness Elemental. Why? Are you saying an Elemental blew the place up?”

“That’s what it looked like.”

Steve who was standing nearby looked at Danny with a raised brow, “Danny?”

Danny leaned against Eric’s table and hung his head between his shoulders, “I don’t get it…”

“Maybe this had nothing to do with SEAL Team 10, Danny.”

“No, someone targeted the safe house, Steve. They knew Pitch was there…”

“Would Bruiser use Magic to kill Magic?”

“If he could, probably…”

“Then we find him… and we protect the remaining team members.”

“At this rate, that’s just me and Vision…”

“Then we-“ Steve paused here as his phone went off. Putting it to his ear he answered, “McGarrett… Are you sure? We’re on our way.”

Stowing his phone back in his pocket Steve looked at Danny with a strange look in his eyes, “We need to go. Kono just called. They found your other friend’s body.”

Danny could tell by the look on Steve’s face that there was more, “What is it? Steve?”

“They also found Bruiser’s body…” 


	10. Heartburn?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve makes bad jokes and Danny's paygrade isn't high enough.

                        Danny was standing over the body of Bruiser with a frown on his face.

“So I suppose this means we’re looking for someone else now?”

Danny nodded at Steve’s question as the other walked up alongside him.

“Kono said Noelani’s on the way but from the looks of things, blood loss is what killed the other guy.”

“Yeah, and from the looks of the charred hole in Bruiser’s chest, three guesses how he died…”

“Heartburn?”

Danny turned his head slowly to fix a cold stare on Steve.

“Too soon?”

“Pretty sure, yeah.”

Steve cleared his throat and returned to seriousness, “Sorry, Dann-o. I know he was a friend. Sure he was an ass, but he was still a friend.”

When all Danny did was nod and return to staring at the body, Steve placed a hand on Danny’s shoulder, “We’ll find whoever’s responsible, Danny. I swear.”

“I know Steve.”

            Three hours, and two heartbreaking phone calls later saw Danny and Steve standing in the morgue with Noelani.

“So Kono’s field assessment of Mr. Masters’ c.o.d. was correct. Blood loss from having had his eyes dug out is what killed him.” She now moved over to the uncovered corpse of Bruiser, “his however was far more obvious. But what concerns me is the shape of the wound.”

“What do you mean?” Danny asked as he shifted to take a look at the hole in Bruiser’s chest through the magnification lamp.

“That hole is the size of someone’s fist, Detective.”

“Wait…” Steve sounded more shocked than Danny felt “Are you saying someone had enough strength to punch a hole in Bruiser’s chest and then cauterized the wound?”

“Actually Commander, those two things appear to have happened simultaneously.”

“What?”

“There are two different scorch patterns to the wound, Commander.”

“Entry and Exit.”

“That’s right, Detective.” Noelani looked at Danny now, “I have a theory, but until I can do some research it will remain only that.”

Danny nodded, “How much of your training included power identification, Doc?”

“Medical Examiners are required to undergo a year of study in school and then a year in the field before being certified on the subject matter.”

When Danny nodded again Noelani asked, “May I assume then that my theory on this having been caused by a power user is correct, Detective?”

Danny sighed heavily and nodded yet again, “Yes.”

“Well then I fear we may be searching for a needle in a haystack, Detective.”

“Maybe not…”

“Danny?”

The blonde held up a finger, silently asking Steve to wait, “Noelani, I want you to send a tissue sample of the charred area to Eric in CSU.” When she looked as confused as Steve had sounded Danny then explained, “Every power user has a magical signature. It’s as effective as DNA. And if this person _happened_ to be in the Navy then they’ll be in the system.”

“But what if they weren’t Navy?”.

“They’ll still have left some DNA. It’s almost impossible to punch a hole in someone’s chest and _not_ leave skin cells behind.” Danny looked at Steve now, “And charred or not, they’ll be there.”

            Danny and Steve were in the car and on the way back to the Palace and on the phone with the rest of the team twenty minutes later.

“So if Bruiser is dead, does that mean he wasn’t involved?” This from Lou.

“Or if he was, why kill him?” It was now Kono’s turn for confusion.

“And why send Danny a box with his team members’ eyes in it?” And there was Chin brining it home.

“I don’t know guys. But we need to find out. Danny pointed out earlier that he and Toby are the only ones left from the team.” And Steve with a hard dose of reality.

“I thought there were 15 people on a SEAL team?” Jerry, you nerd.

“There are normally. But with SEAL Team 10, we were kept small for obvious reasons.”

“You mean because of situations like this?”

“Yeah, pretty much. Every team since the first has run afoul of some disaster in some fashion or another. We’re just the first that’s been slaughtered one by one like this.”

“Well, that’s always fun…”

“They don’t call it a curse for nothin’…”

“True. But can I ask what happens when SEAL Team 10 is all gone?”

“Depends. We were disbanned, so I _thought_ that we would have been the last. But it’s always possible that another would replace us… But that’s above my paygrade, so I can’t begin to tell ya.”

“But… don’t you outrank McGarrett?” Lou asked with a confusion in his voice.

“So? Still above my paygrade, Lou. That’s SECDEF and Mr. President. Government level. I’m just one of the peons that does the job.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Danny. You do more than just ‘do the job’.”

“Hey, uh guys. I just got a text from Eric. He says he’s got some answers for the team.”

“Already?” Steve’s surprise was mirrored by Danny’s grunt.

“Yeah… I told him you two were on the way to him.”

“Alright guys, we’ll call you when we know what we’re dealing with.”

“Hey Danny?”

“Yeah Jerry?”

“Eric told me to tell you that he really hopes you can make sense of what he’s looking at, because he sure as shit can’t.”

“Oh this ought to be fun…”

With that Steve ended the call and made a u-turn that had Danny cussing at him until they pulled into the parking lot of HPD.


End file.
